Torture Victim
by Gothic Phoenix
Summary: Very dark just warn a few. Centered on Draco Malfoy and how he finds out who he truly is and also who his enemies really are also.
1. The Beginning of the End

Draco stood watching silently next to his father. He felt like a medieval spectator to a public stoning. Before him was a bunch of death eaters set on torturing a couple wizards from the resistance. It felt almost good to feel secure. He had returned to Lord Voldemort with Professor Snape and had been commended for killing the Head Master Dumbledore, Snape had surprisingly kept his mouth shut through the entire thing and he, Draco Malfoy had come out on top for once. He looked over to where Crabbe and Goyle were lounging along with their mothers. Their fathers were in the center, joining in with the 'games'.

"Draco, I have an assignment for you," Lord Voldemort suddenly called out, the room was suddenly silenced. Draco looked up at the cloaked figure lounging on his throne. He walked forward to stand in front of Voldemort.

"Yes my Lord?" Draco asked. Voldemort paused for dramatic effect then slowly leaned forward.

"I want you to use your powers to blend in as a spy in the muggle world. I have gotten news that not only is Mr. Harry Potter hiding out in this low society but also other wizards. I want you to stop going to school for you are no use to us anymore there. I want you to do what you obviously do best and take out the wizards we think are hiding out. You will be given regular reports on certain persons. Welcome Mr. Draco Malfoy to your ultimate assignment," Lord Voldemort finally explained, Draco slowly looked up into the dark hood and could almost make out those two red points that made up his eyes before kneeling and bowing his head.

"I do as you command, Lord Voldemort," Draco said clearly and loudly then got up.

"You are dismissed, you will be given a flat in London and a job, you can pick what you want to do and we will acquire it for you. Your information will come through the muggle mail and the address for your return reports will also be on the…envelope, I believe the word is. Finally, you will never be given the names of your targets," Voldemort waved him away and Draco turned, leaving the room without looking back. He breathed a sigh of relief when he got to his room. He couldn't believe his luck. Finally he didn't have to go to those barbaric torture meetings, no more scum to converse with and on top off all of that, no more school! No more beastly Hogwarts or Potter or his ugly, degrading friends. No more red hair, no more of any of it. He was finally free of all the daily annoyances, free. Completely free to start his life, protected from the bad and the good. He almost felt like doing a jig in front of his ceiling to floor mirror but thought better of it since anyone could walk in. In fact his mother came bursting into the room almost at that moment.

"My baby! How could they send you away from me?" She exclaimed, flying to him but stopping short from throwing her arms around him. She hadn't touched him in over two years, why would this be any different?

"I'll still keep in touch with you mother," Draco turned from her, she wrung her hands.

"I wish they could have kept you here, where you could be safe," she murmured.

"Then I wouldn't be able to help our side. I would be shut up here forever, useless," Draco growled, she gave a deep sigh.

"Yes, I must be proud of you, after all you did kill that beastly Dumbledore, I never liked him much," she wrinkled her nose slightly.

"Yes mother," Draco murmured. She went on ranting about all the things he should take with him but he didn't listen to her, he was having flash backs on Dumbledore's death. On how the man could guess him so well, could read right through everything and still let him carry on, make his own choices. In a way Draco couldn't help admiring the man for his wisdom even though that wisdom will no longer be in this world. He turned further from his mother and walked to his window. It was one thing feeling finally free, it was another feeling of guilt that gnawed on him. He couldn't believe that finally it was all over, at least for him. He could go on oblivious to the war, to everything that was going on in this world and be able to do whatever he chose.

TBC

Author's note: Yes, it's only a start…hopefully a good one…


	2. Slaves?

Draco had a flat, a job as a bartender at a respectable, fast paced, premiere club and above all, his freedom. He could go where he wanted, say what he wanted, do whatever the fuck he wanted. Yes, Draco finally grasped the sunlight that shone outside of his father's shadow and was feeling what it meant to be himself. To be Draco instead of just Malfoy. He of course did his assignment, he tracked down the wizards that were trying to hide out away from the war and either abducted them or killed them. He had been trained before sent out to do his job in the muggle world. Trained to be an assassin, a kidnapper, a bounty hunter, well lets say there were many different names for what he did but he preferred his bartending job. Where he could network, have fun, lay on the Malfoy good looks and charm to any that he met and above all, flirt with anything he wanted to. It was partly being a very small bit veela, part being the aristocrat he was. He found it a lot more interesting to see how many people called him over to watch him do his magic behind the bar and we're not talking actual magic but his talents at being quick, agile and flashy. He wasn't picked to be the seeker for the Slytherin team just because his dad bought the team all brooms. They could have easily stuck him as a beater, chaser or something else less gloried and rewarding.

He walked over to this lady down at the end and instantly turned on his charm, she glanced up at him then slid a napkin over to him before he could get a word out to her. He looked up at her closely before pulling the napkin down and turning it over. It read: Voldemort business, meet me in the Red Room in fifteen minutes. When he looked up, she was already gone. He looked around then went over to his partner for the night and mentioned he was taking a break in fifteen. The other guy nodded and went back to his conversation with some guy about the stock market. Draco went back to work and before he knew it, he was heading back to the Red Room which was a private room in the back for VIP's. He nodded to the bouncer who opened the door for him and he climbed the wide staircase up to the above balcony over looking the entire club. It was spacious with a separate bar he worked only a few nights a week simply because he found it a lot more exciting with more of a crowd. He slid into a chair across from the girl and folded his hands in front of him. She smiled slowly at him.

"How long has it been? Five years?" She was now grinning and he suddenly saw it. Her upturned nose, those bouncy yellow curls and those unmistakeable teeth, sharp and blazingly white.

"Why did they send you Parkinson and why are you here?" Draco growled, leaning towards her. She gave him a small smile before lifting her drink and taking a sip out of the little black straw.

"Our Lord has a special mission for you and he requires your personal appearance at the next meeting. I hope you find our new pets most amusing," She had an evil glimmer swimming in those shallow blue depths, Draco frowned darkly and leaned back.

"And why did they send you?" Draco asked.

"Blaise was…occupied," Pansy named his best friend from school.

"Of course," Draco grumbled. He hadn't seen Blaise in a long time, they had always been the perfect duo. Could guess each other moves, fencing, sports, quidditch, everything was so easy when he had Blaise beside him. Now it was like his alter ego had left him to go on to better things. He was in the inner circle and was working as an official in the Ministry, right under their noses. Blaise never had the stomach for killing people so he worked as information gathering.

"I do hope you come, there's a lot that has changed since you've been in the Wizarding world," she lowered her voice conspiratorially. Draco sighed and looked straight into her eyes.

"Don't worry Parkinson, I will be there," he then got up and walked away. He remembered when his father tried to negotiate a marriage between himself and her. That went over real well when Draco discovered the plot and instantly put a loud end to it. Once he turned sixteen of course and wasn't completely under his father's thumb. He was more interested in survival and realized he didn't need to do everything his father told him to stay ahead in the game of life. So Pansy became a face in the background while he mostly just did whatever he wanted to. He walked down to the main bar and went back to work. He didn't like those meetings for a few reasons. One was the show and tell aristocracy that permeated the meetings. Lord Voldemort let them knowing he technically wasn't apart of the 'pureblood' class but knowing that technically he had the most prestigious blood there at the same time. Who could beat Salazar Slytherin's blood? The Malfoys thought they were but in the end Slytherins always managed to get the most credit.

"Everything alright?" His partnering bartender asked as Draco settled next to him.

"Yeah," Draco replied distractedly.

Draco sat there, wondering how he was going to get out of this one. It wasn't like he had a choice but he still liked to believe he did. He turned from his mirror and went out the door. During the more social meetings, decorated masks were worn instead of the full Death Eater uniform because many of those gathered were only family of a Death Eater or friend. Voldemort knew the only way he could keep his control over the purebloods were to hold these types of meetings to show his dominance. Draco stood there, looking down on the flowing crowd. People stood in like minded groups and once he was there, surrounded by his own large group of gorgeous people. Things had changed, very disturbing changes.

Many of the people below were holding long chains which were connected to thick collars, magical collars and who were in these collars? Many of them were people he, himself had captured, others were simply prisoners from the good side they had obtained in one fashion or another. He slowly descended the stairs and was instantly overwhelmed by people. Pansy was there, in the back with a long silver chain wrapped around her fist, he walked towards her and grabbed her fist with the chain. She was grinning menacingly as he pulled on the chain and he turned, ready to ridicule her for keeping a human being has a pet but stammered to a halt as he recognized the face staring at him from the end of that chain.

"Weasley?" Draco breathed, Ronald Weasley was staring dully at him, like a dead shell that vaguely resembled the boy he had grown up with.

"Impressed? I trained him myself in fact," Draco slowly looked back on the short blonde and paled, there was any trace of a joke on her face. Like suddenly this would all swirl away with the morning sun as he realized this was all just a sick, sad joke.

"How? Why? What?" Draco was shaking his head, waiting for the sunlight to wake him up.

"Like I told you Draco, many things have changed since you left," She gestured to the ballroom behind her. He was slowly recognizing more faces, people who he had captured, people who he had known either from passing them in the ministry or from random places throughout his life. This all couldn't be right, when were the purebloods suddenly slave masters? He numbly walked through the crowd and ended up before Lord Voldemort. He was being fed by a gorgeous muggle with full orange slice lips and long chocolate hair pulled back in a high pony tail that graced her silk ivory curves. He kneeled before Voldemort and bowed his head.

"My most valuable servant, Draco Malfoy…it has been long since I have seen you," Voldemort turned to Draco. He slowly looked up at the man. He was more human in some ways but less in others. It was like watching a transparent version of a human through a sheet. You know he can push forward to grab you but it seems unlikely he even knows you're there.

"Always an honor to be in your presence my Lord," Draco dipped his head minutely.

"Rise, you are an honored guest here my son," Voldemort gestured to him. Draco did so.

"I have a very important assignment for you Draco. Something that I know only you will be able to accomplish but of course it is very private. I request your presence in my study tonight after the festivities," Voldemort paused.

"I would never refuse my Lord," Draco replied clearly, he nodded and returned to his muggle slave. I returned to the mingling crowd, it was hard to not star at the barely naked slaves that trailed behind whoever held their chains. None of them looked above the knees of the well dressed Death Eater crowd.

"Parkinson? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Draco asked, Pansy instantly accepted and followed him away.

"What is going on? When did we start taking our enemies as slaves?" I hissed to her, glancing over at the thoroughly cowed looking redhead in the corner of the small but luxurious library I had dragged her into.

"But Draco, how could you resist breaking something so pure?" Pansy grabbed Ron's chin between her bony fingers and forcefully lifted his head. His eyes were still down cast, those copper eyelashes delicately throwing shadows on his freckled cheeks.

"Why not kill them? What if they revolt? They can't be tusting," Draco growled, raking his eyes over Ron's frame, he looked broken in every muscle of his body.

"They can't. Most of them don't have memories, obliviated of course. Others like Ron here, I personally degraded into this," Pansy suddenly had a small, sharp knife in her other hand. She snicked off all of the buttons on Ron's shirt and stripped it off him. Draco took a full step back. There wasn't a piece of flesh on his pale ivory skin that wasn't disfigured by white scar tissue.

"It took a long while to get him this way but here he is," Pansy was grinning, actually proud of her accomplishment.

"Ronniekins? Who is this person before you?" Pansy sweetly breathed in the tall redhead's ear. Slowly those eyes moved up and Draco felt like he had been hit with a bag of trolls suddenly as he stared into those blue, blue eyes. They were real, sharp, dark, depthless but impossibly dead at the same time. It was like staring into the grim reaper's eyes before he went about his rotten job.

"Draco Malfoy," Ron answered, even his voice sounded flat, dead. Draco shook his head then looked to Pansy.

"What about the others? The rest of his family? Granger, Longbottom, Finnigan…all of the Gryffindors?" He asked.

"Longbottom and Finnigan are among the ones out in the ballroom along with most of the others of Harry Potter's year. Unfortunately most of the Weasleys were killed when we captured my pet. You'll learn more about all of that later. It's getting late, you always did like making a grand fashionably late entrance. Come on before we're missed," Pansy turned and started towards the door. Draco glanced back to Ron, trying to catch a glimpse at those dead eyes again but he wouldn't respond to the other's penetrating gaze. He stood gazing after them before looking around blankly and following.

"Now down to business," Voldemort was comfortably seated in a luxurious couch next to a roaring fire, this was Voldemort's study, this was his mansion, his library, his dungeons. This was what evil brought you, slaves, money and a broken, withering and rotting body. Draco leaned back, displaying how relaxed he could seem in front of the dark lord.

"I want you to understand that you have been doing your job a little too well and I have noticed. You like it there in among the muggles," Voldemort observed, Draco didn't move a muscle, his full attention suddenly riveted to the other.

"Don't worry Mr. Malfoy, I'm not about to take you out of the environment you excel the most in. I want you to understand a few changes that have recently occurred here in the Wizarding World while you have been away. You see the last of the Order of the Phoenix have gone into hiding. They have somehow blended in with the muggles and even better than we could imagine. Here are your targets. They are to be treated as first priority and I warn you, they will be very hard to find. I only give them to you because I myself can not find them. You can do what you wish with them, so long as they are taken out. I have no real use for them and they only serve as a waiting thorn in my side. I can't feel them but I will soon if they aren't found," Voldemort explained, leaning back. Draco flipped through the folder.

"My Lord, I know all of these people personally," Draco looked up at the other.

"Of course, they will be easier for you to find them because you know them. Harry Potter is very visible to the public, he has to be or risk the decay of moral among the wizarding ranks behind him. His closest… 'generals' have gone into hiding for protection but I believe in your abilities, Draco. I want you to bring these people down," Voldemort leaned back in his chair, Draco looked down on the black folder before looking back up at the dark wizard.

"I won't fail you," Draco stood up.

"I know you won't. Give me regular reports, as usual and remember, I don't care if you bring these people back to us, keep them, kill them or whatever. Just so long as they are gone," Voldemort explained.

"Why not bring them back to being slaves here in the court?" Draco asked.

"I'm afraid these people are too dangerous to be slaves under my minions unless they had a memory charm put on them but I'm afraid most of my court likes to break their slaves in, they don't think it very fun to just do it the easy way anymore," Voldemort explained. Draco nodded and bowed.

"Good evening my lord," Draco murmured.

"Good evening Draco," Voldemort waved him away.

TBC

Author's note: grumble, grumble I didn't think this chapter was truly finished until I thought about it for at least a day…on to the next!


	3. Oliver Wood

I was trained to be a killer, a cold blooded, merciless killer. My father had always exposed me to torture and murder, it was my life but it was never my choice. I lived wanting more, hoping for more. I returned back to my bartending job, knowing that soon I'm going to have to start moving around. Harry Potter's closest friends were scattered, they knew better than to just stay in one place, close to another of their kind. I had to go to the most remote places and then to the most crowded. You hide better disguised as a sheep. I quit my job completely three days later and looked out the huge windows in my beloved flat in downtown London for the last time. I loved it too much here and killers never get to love anything. My father had turned me into something I didn't want to be but the instincts, the deep survival inclination was so rooted in my psyche that I would never escape it. I was constantly within the clutches of Voldemort. It was a given, to go against him would be like surrendering my very life that instant.

I ended up in the remote ice burgs of Greenland, I was traveling the snow drifts, a team of huskies pulling my sled as I looked towards the horizon. This was where I was sniffing around first because deep in my mind I had overheard a conversation between Harry Potter and Oliver Wood, one of his currently most dangerous generals and also the easiest of all of them to find. Oliver Wood was always a recluse, he had extreme charisma but he couldn't stand living around other people. He wanted to be out in the wilderness, he said he would love to go to Greenland given the chance. The Irishman really should have changed his name when he bought his snow mobile up here about three months back. I hope he was enjoying the cold right now because he was going to have to get used to an even bitter cold. I barked a command and the team stopped, I got off and walked up to a patch of trees, deep inside was a cabin, Oliver Wood's current residence. I whispered an incantation so the dogs will stay there, comfortable and quiet. I then slowly walked up to the back door and looked in, a roaring fire was in the grate but nothing else. I then slowly pushed the door open, it was silent as it swung in easily. I then walked in and perked up for any noises.

"'Ary, I know I 'ave to be careful. Noh, I know you're jus' lookin' out for me but I can take care of myself," I heard Oliver's voice coming from the second story of the cabin. It was grand, beautiful even with all the finest comforts. I walked deeper and then slowly looked up, barely concealed by the balcony overlooking the cabin. It was open above to look out onto full length windows of the terrain. It was a breathe taking view.

"Noh…don' get mad. You 'ave to trust me mate. I know you want me there now but 've got a sled race tomorrow, I can' just skip out on 'em," he argued. "Wha' you mean they've got an assassin on us now? Dangerous eh? I can take whoever that snake face sends, noh assassin can ge' pas' my defenses," Oliver said smugly.

"Take those words to heart matey," a voice breathed in Draco's ear, he snapped back, Oliver was leaning against the pillar right next to where Draco had been standing.

"I knew you wouldn't go down easily," Draco smirked, Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Didn' think the old fork tongue would send his bes' after lil ole' me," Oliver gestured to him.

"Well Voldemort likes to exterminate efficiently," Draco slowly put his wand back in his sleeve and crossed his arms.

"Noh fight? I thought we'd have a good row before I ge' to kill you," Oliver pushed off from the pillar and started towards Draco.

"Try," Draco challenged, Olive narrowed his eyes at the other.

"Wha' you got up yer sleeve?" He growled, Draco just shook his head, his trademark smirk firmly in place.

"Oliver Wood, the greatest quidditch captain of the gryffindors and to think he's so anti social," Draco taunted, Wood shrugged, looking out to the grand windows.

"You don' know anything abou' peace," he murmured, Draco wouldn't let the other draw his view away from him, he was smarter than that.

"Look Malfoy, you always were something of a myst'ry to me. You always seemed be'er than those hoosemates of yours," he looked back on the blonde.

"Getting philosophical on me already?" Draco raised an eyebrow, sizing the other up.

"I've had time to," he said softly.

"You know I can't let you live. Voldemort has me too deeply in his clutches. If I let you live then nothing will stop him from killing me also," Draco murmured, finally seeing Wood for the first time as someone more than a Gryffindor champion.

"We all make sacrifices mate. You've made the mos' as far as we can tell. I know you've been hi'in' away from the world as much as we have, away from wha' you've done," Wood let a little bit of disdain flow into his voice towards the end of his comment, Draco blinked.

"I didn't kill him," Draco murmured.

"Dumbledore? Noh…I'm no' tal'in' about him. I'm tal'in' abou' yourself," Wood growled, his wand suddenly coming to life, Draco instantly put up a shield against the powerful hex aimed directly at him. It was hard pressed to get it up before it hit him since they were standing so close together but this was what Wood was after, a surprise hit before he could do anything. What really surprised him was the hex Wood tried to hit him with, it was a paralyzing spell.

"Trying to capture me? I don't think so," Draco growled, slowly moving back from the other.

"You're no' evil Malfoy," Wood argued. "We know wha' you did on th' nigh' Dumbledore was killed, we know you didn' kill 'im," Wood's accent was thickening impossibly more as the Gryffindore put all his focus on the other.

"I've killed many since him and I'm about to do the same for you," Draco growled, pacing predatorily in front of the other like a dangerous panther.

"Sacrifices Malfoy, all sacrifices you've made," he murmured and threw another hex at the other. Draco blocked it and countered with another, Wood staggered back slightly, shaking his head.

"Power…you've been hi'in' it, haven' you?" Wood grinned at him, Draco narrowed his eyes at the other. He knew Wood was going to be a challenge but he didn't expect this entire play on wit and words. This argument was getting to him a lot more than anything else and deeper than he wanted to admit.

"Just die," Draco hissed, he pointed his wand at the other without saying anything else, slowly it seemed like ashes were eating it's way up Wood's wand, he dropped it but it was already flowing up his fingers.

"Now tha's a weird feelin'…why don' I feel pain?" He looked up at Draco questioningly.

"You're better than that…you deserve a better death than an agonizing one…I'm sorry," Draco answered as the ashes started eating across his shoulder and down.

"No!" Wood reached out towards Draco but he stepped back hurriedly, the other then fell, disintegrating completely into ashes. Draco felt a scream start to rise in his throat, he didn't understand what had happened, what had come out of him and eaten up Oliver. It felt wrong, completely wrong and as he turned away from the ashes he knew it wasn't going to go away. Actual fire started to lick up around the ashes and soon engulf the entire cabin. Draco turned and stared at the blaze, wondering if Oliver Wood was truly at peace now, he had a sneaking suspicion the other wouldn't rest until the one who guided Draco's hand was gone, until Voldemort was truly dead. Draco knew that Wood wouldn't come after him, the other wasn't about to put blame on an instrument. Draco then gathered up the reins to his dog team, getting out of there as soon as he could.

TBC


	4. Cho Chang

Draco was staring, it had become a habit of his, he had been in New York for a month with only hints of Cho Chang. He knew she was here, knew that she was hiding out among all these people. He was walking down the street late one night when he spotted an open window, he looked up and suddenly he was staring at the naked ivory white body of Cho Chang herself. Her beauty was so striking, so unique that he could spot her anywhere. She was humming to herself as she slowly dressed herself, not even realizing her window was open. He slowly moved back, knowing she had put wards up to warn her if he was near. It was how she had escaped him so many times before. How he could barely sense, run after her and then she was gone just like that. He couldn't help but admire her skill along with her alluring beauty. She also had an exquisite voice, he always had a crush on her back in school, the same as everyone else.

"Beautiful, isn't she? She's pretty good in bed to," a rough irish voice called, Draco looked over and there was Oliver Wood leaning against a lamp post, his arms crossed over his chest, a smirk lighting up his features.

"How?" Draco trailed off.

"None of Harry Potter's generals are entirely human Malfoy," Wood commented. "It's why we were picked from an early age to protect and help out the boy. I'm what you would call a half Tuatha de Dannan, an ancient celtic race that came from the ancient lands. They weren't human at all but loved them just the same. When they went back to their homeland, some stayed behind to raise their families. They're immortal you know…I suspect I will live another two hundred or so years since I'm only a quarter Dannan," he explained. "You can't kill me that easily mate," he clapped Draco on his shoulder. "But you almost succeeded, I also suspect you're not entirely human yourself but we'll leave that conversation for later," Wood looked to Cho who was still oblivious to them.

"But I saw you…" Draco asked, amazed.

"Yes, you saw me disintegrate into ashes, you almost killed me, I'll give you that but you were trying to kill me as a human, not as a magical being. You disintegrated a creature made out of air that I controlled for my own safety. Voldemort thinks me dead and all the better, that way you don't have to truly kill me to save your own skin. I gave you the easiest way out," Wood explained, suddenly it hit Draco.

"Why isn't your accent as thick as it usually is?" He asked the other, Wood chuckled.

"The creatures I control come from deep inside of me so it stands to reason that they would pick up on my true heritage and reflect that. I grew out of my irish accent a while back. Yes, it's still there just not as bad," Wood answered.

"What about her?" Draco looked towards Cho.

"She was waiting for me to arrive before revealing herself to you. I expect you'll get a pretty good fight out of her to. We're actually using you if you haven't noticed Malfoy. We want you to 'kill' us so we can trick Voldemort into thinking we're all dead. That'll make it easier for us to infiltrate his circle and then destroy him from the inside out and getting you on our side is only an added bonus," Oliver gestured to the other.

"You were testing me before, to see what I'm truly capable of and to see how truly evil I am," Draco mused, realization dawning on him, Wood nodded sagely.

"You're finally getting it, so go ahead…she's waiting for you mate," Wood pointed his head to the open window. He looked over and noticed Cho was fully dressed now. She looked absolutely gorgeous in deep crimson. He crossed the street and up the stairs to the door then up to her flat. He had a feeling this was going to be interesting. He opened the door slowly, his wand out and ready for anything.

"So I said to him that I wasn't going to take his crap and he had the nerve to shove the coffee back at me and crossed his arms…oh you should have seen him Ginny, you would have loved hexing him into the dark ages," Cho's melodious London accent flowed through the apartment. He got so tired of the New Yorker accent that when he finally heard someone speaking exactly like him it was like music to his ears.

"Cho Chang," Draco leaned against the open door way and crossed his arms. Cho appeared in one the other door ways, a contraption held up to her ear.

"Oh Draco darling, I'll get to you in a moment. Make yourself at home while I finish talking to Gin," Cho disappeared again, Draco narrowed his eyes. This was looking ridiculous, he wasn't about to made a fool of by a bunch of half breeds that thought they were high and magical just because they weren't fully human well he'd show them how not very human he could be also. He stormed into the room and grabbed Cho by her upper arms, whipping her around.

"Hey…I'm going to have to call you back…" she murmured into the box attached to her ear. "No…don't you worry," she punched a button on it, it beeped and then she dropped it.

"What are you?" She breathed, staring up into his eyes, a fascinated look scrawled on her beautiful features.

"You're so naïve," he growled and threw her across the room, she slammed into the wall, cracks crawled around the place she had connected.

"So, what are you going to do? Stand there and let me kill you so you can go running back to Potter?" Draco snarled, she slowly pushed herself away from the wall, slightly stumbling. He had time to admire her outfit up close. A soft dark crimson long skirt that hugged her shapely curves and flared out around her calves, ending just barely above the floor, she also wore a well made brocade matching corset that pushed up her ivory breasts and showed off the expensive ruby pillowed there. Her long raven black hair was pulled up in a high knot and cascaded in soft curls down her back with smaller ones framing her oval face. She held a hand up to her temple before opening her deep blue eyes to stare darkly at him.

"Not if I can kill you first," she stated, her wand materializing in her hand. "You're going to love the way I kill you with pain and torture. Trust me, it won't be any different from the sick, sad treatment you've received from your 'master'. You're finished," she hissed, her wand raising, Draco dodged the blast but just barely. He could feel the immense magic as it past him, he knew if hit he would be feeling it for a long time after even if he did manage to block it. He had to think of something, then an idea clicked just as she sent another hex at him. He lunged forward and tackled her, knocking her wand out of her slim hand as they collapsed to the floor.

"Let's see you kill me now," He smirked down on her triumphantly. A distinctly cat like noise, like that low growl a panther makes right when you know he's really angry came deep inside her throat.

"Oh shit," Draco murmured, realizing getting close to her would just enable her sudden claws access to him. He rolled over and snapped his feet out, slamming her up against the wall, she landed of course on her feet and hands, hissing at him.

"Not so tough now, huh?" She told him, slowly raising up to onto her feet, her half-formed claws at the ready. He had time to reach for his wand and shout one curse before she realized she also didn't have her wand and that she was too far away to reach him. She shrieked, realizing she was burning up from the inside out. He slowly got up as she went up in a poof of smoke and ash. He then looked out the window and noticed two figures walking down the alley opposite the window, he narrowed his eyes, wondering what the good side was up to.

TBC


	5. Ms Granger

Hermione Granger, Head Girl, poster child for all book worms, the once light of Draco Malfoy's life. Surprising isn't it? Hermione Granger had sparked Draco's interest back in fifth year when he saw her on Victor Krum's arm dressed up as a beautiful goddess. He had seen her suddenly as more than just academic competition but also as a girl and unfortunately so had everyone else. He remembered trying to get her attention in the most subtle of ways. Trying to constantly catch her eye or even ask her for a study date. She had accepted a couple of times, noticing that he was either on the same level or just slightly under her. He came in second most of the time because who could ever say no to the left hand woman of Harry Potter? He was always left in the dust and finally he was also left in the dust by her. She had filled out her life in Tokyo which would have surprised him and indeed he did when he had first found out but when he moved there, he finally understood. Tokyo had the best in everything, especially muggle learning. She was attending class in one of the many prestigious universities, working on her graduate studies. He had been watching her for the past month, waiting for exact right time to confront her.

She had only grown more beautiful with age. Unlike Cho Chang who was instantly and always beautiful, Hermione was a smoldering ember that burst into her fiery glory as soon as she truly got rid of Hogwarts. She didn't feel the need to hide her beauty or her charms once graduating. She charmed her hair into silk soft golden waves that she had pulled up into a pretty pony tail, a pen stuck through it with tendrils lightly hiding her milk white skin. Where Cho was expensive ivory and contrasting colors, Hermione was a freckled milk color with apple cheeks and shades of brown. Her eyes were hidden behind stylish glasses that she mostly put on top of her head when studying but when she put them on it added to the appeal. Her lips were a soft pink and her body wasn't as curvy as Cho's but well proportioned. He followed her, knowing this was the perfect night, she would be alone in the library until midnight at least. He walked in and followed her up the stairs, keeping a very far distance from her, knowing she could probably sense him but he didn't want this confrontation to happen in front of a lot of people. He then waited until she sat down at her usual study table and started opening up her text books.

"Nihao?" She suddenly asked, her eyes rolling up to stare at him directly. He frowned slightly.

"We're in Japan…" he trailed off, she smirked slightly.

"Well at least we know what country we're in and what language belongs to what country," she slowly stood up. "Now is there truly a reason you came to bug me so late at night or are you just here for the pretty writing in all books?" She growled, her fists firmly on the table as she leaned predatorily towards him. He narrowed his eyes at her slowly.

"I always knew you weren't just a regular mudblood…what are you?" Draco asked, she smirked slightly.

"Don't believe a mudblood as you so eloquently put it can be as powerful as me?" She asked darkly, Draco shrugged.

"Just something Wood told me," Draco explained, she slowly walked around the table and then up to him.

"I once felt your devotion to me, you desired me once…do I still elicit such emotions from you Dragon?" She asked, she was so close to him that he could just lean forward slightly and be pressed up against her. He breathed in, getting a good whiff of what she smelt like then looked down into her blazing brown eyes.

"Physically you could elicit anything from me but unfortunately I don't do Unseelie," He was staring straight into her eyes as they slowly widened in panic and understanding. She suddenly jumped back, hissing at him in short fits, he smirked at her. He half wondered how she had pulled off the whole muggle born thing for so long without her true colors shining through but she probably hadn't fully come into her inheritance until she was at least 14, maybe older, who knew?

"You heartless tramp," she shrieked at him, a deep opaque globe forming around her, it was a trait of the Unseelie Sidhe to create dramatic wards.

"Heartless? You could steal a human's soul if you wanted to…that warrants as heartless to me," Draco called to her. "So, why keep up the brown colors? I thought all Unseelie had black hair," Draco shouted above the roar of magic she was gathering.

"Not all…I'm what you might call an Autumn Fae," her voice rose in power also, Draco rolled his eyes, recognizing that she was just putting on a show.

"You're nothing but a half-breed," he crossed his arms, she cried out indignantly, throwing a full shot of raw magic at him which he countered easily.

"You Sidhe are so easily unsettled," Draco tsked, she growled at him, levitating in her huge globe of magic.

"I'll show you unsettling," she growled throwing her entire globe at him. He held up his arms, bracing his legs apart for the on slot, the magic tearing at him, ripping his skin open, spraying his own blood across his face. He panted in the aftermath, slowly lowering his arms and what was left of the shield he had erected.

"Merlin, Granger, if you wanted me naked that bad I would have taken my clothes off for you," Draco looked down on his ruin clothes, they barely covered him decently anymore.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy, I've always hated you and I always will. I will kill you and send you straight to the gates of hell," she shouted at him. It was a good thing they had erected determent spells all around them so nobody even noticed.

"Aw and I thought you were just shy during all those years," Draco taunted.

"Although the sight of your blood is most stimulating, I wouldn't take your soul if you handed it to me," she hissed, she looked like an angry wasp floating three feet off the ground, her fully length butterfly looking wings flapping rapidly.

"Don't worry Granger, now knowing exactly what you are, the feeling is mutual," he grumbled, she hissed at him again, revealing long white fangs growing out of both the bottom and top. He had, had enough. She was going to die no matter what and she was starting to really get annoying. He turned around suddenly and started walking away.

"Hey! You come back here!" She shouted at him, shock clearly evident in her voice. She instantly transformed back into her human self and went after him, as soon as she did this she realized her mistake. She never saw the blast coming until it was almost too late. Her charred, lightning struck body landed with a thump on the carpet, he walked towards it then went over to the window, he looked down and spotted three familiar figures hurrying through the crowds. He did a good imitation of Hermione's hiss and walked away.

Draco was getting annoyed at all of this nonsense. What game where they playing? Why make him kill a likeness of each of them and then disappear? Did they really think leaving evidence that they were dead would really trick Voldemort? The old snake face maybe insane but he wasn't stupid. Draco knew what was going on, they practically told him. Were they trying to test him? Or just trying to kill him, each one had almost done it except for Wood but Wood was the most powerful of the three he had encountered so far. Was the man toying with him? Did Potter think Wood was too valuable to risk against him? He was pacing and he didn't like it, it was a bad habit and when he was really anxious, it tended to make him dizzy. He stopped and looked out the window. There was one general left and he had a feeling this one was going to be the worst. He didn't understand why Virginia Weasley was the hardest to find out of all of them and why she was so powerful. Her brother was a broken doll at the end of Parkinson's leash and he knew Pansy wasn't anything special. Were the Weasleys hiding something? Something big in their blood and they would go to great extremes for their cause including slaving out one of their own just to get information? But that was impossible, a Weasley always had the most fiery of tempers, none of them had any real control but then again he only really knew Ron and when he really thought about it, he really didn't know the ginger…


	6. Ginger

Ginny Weasley was brooding, that was the only way to describe it as she moodily looked out the window. She was trapped and there was no way out. She was to stay here until Draco Malfoy was put down like he was some kind of dog. She looked back at the house she was confined to, number 12 Grimwauld Pl. Harry Potter was so protective of her, why couldn't he see her the same as he did Hermione? She wasn't much different from the other except in age and species. She could take Malfoy and she knew it. Oliver might be able to kill the silver blonde but she wanted to do it. She was the one who had to sacrifice her brother to the Death Eaters. She was the one who watched both her mother and her father die at the hands of those cursed snakes. She was the one who lost another brother to torture and the rest fighting on the front lines. It was amazing how much her family had changed, it was disappearing it seemed day by day. She growled low in her throat and threw her self away from the glass, going over to the kitchen and slamming the cabinets around for a while in frustration.

Harry Potter might be her intended husband but he was not going to treat her like a fragile little human. She pondered this for a while, the thought flowing through her mind slowly. Did Potter really think her a true human? All the old powerful wizarding families had some sort of magical species lurking in their backgrounds. The different species had been sympathetic to the wizards fighting against the mad man Lord Voldemort and had bonded with many of them producing offspring more powerful than any seen in centuries. But there was nothing like the love of her parents, her mother a true pureblooded elf who had falling desperately in love with her father, this was her heritage but no one knew about it. It was best kept secret, a secret above all secrets, Molly had even charmed her appearance so she wouldn't be noticed and never dropped them in fear that her children would be targeted if it was let out. She had always put her children first and had always protected them up until her dying day.

Ginny shook herself from those despairing thoughts and paced around the kitchen angrily. She had to do something, there was nothing like elven magic, even Oliver's ancient Atlantis magic was hard pressed to go up against her own. She looked over at the table and sighed. A neatly looking letter was folded there. She snatched it up and opened it, her Harry's scrawl instantly recognizable.

"I'm sorry for keeping you by yourself for so long my love but we are so close to revealing what Draco Malfoy truly is for we've already found out he can't be a veela as we all had thought before. We had hoped this would have been simple but it's getting more and more difficult but don't despair, love, soon he'll be gone forever and we can go back to planning our life together," Harry wrote, it was short and simple just like him. She snorted and let the parchment flutter back to the table. Harry was more enamored of her than she was of him anymore. She wasn't so optimistic about the future, sure Harry had done great things in the past but the man wasn't invincible. To think he valued her very human-ness so much. Of course he grew up around detestable muggles and knew the very scent of death, seeing so many others die around him. He wanted, no needed her to be perfectly human, perfectly mortal and normal. He valued her supposed fragility, she wanted to beat the crap out of him but she loved him too much also. No one knew and she swore an oath to her brothers that she wouldn't tell even Harry the golden boy Potter what she was.

Draco stared at the three generals and one boy savior that were lined up against him.

"Aw, it's so wonderful to find myself at a reunion but I'm sorry I don't remember that much from school. I was too busy getting tortured by my father and a fucked up maniac," Draco growled at them.

"Don't use the pity card Malfoy, doesn't work on us," Hermione held up her hand, fury blazing in her eyes.

"You know I once had a silly crush on you Granger but you know what? I thought it best to protect my soul," Draco shouted at the woman, she sneered back at him.

"Look Malfoy, don't make this any harder on yourself. Just back down and we promise to go easy on you," Harry spoke up, Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What do I get if I die? A lollipop? I know exactly what you'll do to me. You don't even know what I am so you'd rather kill me off than to find out. Yeah, I was the one who spread around all those Veela rumors because what I am doesn't hide itself very well especially when you didn't even know what you were to begin with. Don't worry Potter, I'm not taking a page out of your book, I know exactly who my parents are I just didn't know what they were," Draco hissed at the other.

"Let's kill him now before he spews out more junk," Hermione growled to Harry.

"Oliver I think it's time," Harry looked over at the tall Irishman.

"Let's see what you've got," Draco pulled out his wand, suddenly he didn't know what hit him. One moment he was readying a curse in his mind, the next he was watching the stars in all their tranquility above him before pain slammed him back into reality. He reached behind him, feeling his own blood pooling around his head as he lay on hard asphalt. He groaned and sat up slowly, feeling dizzy from the head injury, he slowly looked up as Oliver Wood and Potter came towards him.

"You're dead," He hissed low enough so the others didn't hear him at all. Suddenly Oliver cried out, flailing around, everyone watched him, shocked as he started to scream loudly.

"Stop it, STOP IT!" Harry screamed at him, Draco looked up at the other, distress and pain clearly etched on the other's face. Draco stopped the internal combustion eating at Oliver from the inside. Wood instantly fainted and collapsed to the ground, the two girls running up to him.

"Trust me Harry Potter I will find you and you better hope you have a better way of defeating me," Draco warned the other.

"If he dies there will be nothing to stop me from instantly killing you," Harry threatened back and apparated out of there with the rest, Draco suddenly smirked. How very stupid of them, didn't they know that apparition leaves a trace he can follow? That's why floo was so much more safe because you never left a trace for another to follow, there's billions of fires all over the globe that one could just plop into. He got up, following them.

When Draco landed his dizziness washed over him. Wood had given him quite an angry head wound. He lightly touched the healing wound at the back of his head. If he had been truly human, he would have instantly died as he hit the ground, hell if he was anything other than he was he would have been killed. No matter what kind of person you are, being slammed that hard into the ground still hurts a ton. Blood caked his silver tresses and he murmured a cleaning spell, fixing his hair nicely. He then stared at the magical building tucked inconspicuously between two bigger building. If he was a regular wizard he would have been blind to it but as it were, he could see it quite plainly. The numbers 12 were fashioned next to the door above the bell. He walked up to it and lightly rang it, smirking devilishly but he wasn't prepared for the site that greeted his eyes.

Ginny instantly recognized the man standing on the door stoop. She glared at him darkly until she inhaled to comment on him being here which stopped her up right short. She stood there in shock, the intoxicating scent jamming up her brain cells. She was at a complete loss on what to even think. Malfoy was smirking at her in the most alluring way or maybe she was misinterpreting that, maybe it was just smug triumph but it looked bloody gorgeous to her. Suddenly everything about him seemed utterly ravishing.

"Take a god damn snap shot Weaselet, it'll last a lot longer," he growled to her, she blinked then blinked again. She then slowly walked out and lightly shut the door behind her. Stepping out of the strong smell of the house behind her, Malfoy suddenly got a good smell of purely her. He frowned darkly, suddenly realizing what she was.

"You're…" he trailed off, she nodded, still staring at him. "Do they?" She shook her head in the vague question. "Why?" She shrugged.

"My mother wanted to protect us I guess," she murmured, suddenly ashamed but then she defiantly looked up at him.

"You hide to," she growled accusingly at him, he tilted his head to the side.

"I never really knew what I was until I was taken out of school and my father told me. Until then I was chained into hiding it. Why not tell them now?" He asked, a softness entering his voice. She looked slightly behind her at the closed door.

"An oath to my brothers and…for the love of a man I don't think I need anymore," she looked up at him, Draco took a step back suddenly.

"Don't tell me," Draco shook his head sharply.

"You smell divine," she let a look of pure pleasure cross her face, letting the glamour drop from her face only. The imperfections washed away and also the lingering baby fat that clung to all of the Weasley faces. Draco felt the first stirrings of desire run through him at the perfect face before him but he wrenched his eyes away from the sight she made, trying to control himself. Elves had the best control of course.

"Why make yourself look so ugly?" He asked, not looking at her.

"I don't think I looked ugly…just more human to blend in," she shrugged.

"I mixed in pretty well with out it," Draco snuck a peek at her again, she had put back up the glamour so she was more easy to look at for him. She snorted, shaking her head.

"You couldn't mix in even if you had put up a couple charms. No, you're just too different Malfoy," she let off a light chuckle, Draco had to take another step back from her, her smell was getting too intoxicating for him.

"Look…Weasley, what are you trying to accomplish here? Luring me into a false sense of trust just to kill me?" Draco crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. He was not going to show her how affected he was by her.

"Come on, I haven't been around one of my own kind before besides the ones in my family and trust me, I would never turn to incest just because I was horny," she grinned devilishly, Draco found it unbearably sexy even with the glamour up.

"Is your brother working as a spy?" Draco suddenly clung to the non sexual avenues that were trying to rapidly disappear from his mind.

"Ron? Yes, do you really think a half elf would let some snot nosed witch cow him? Now…why don't we go somewhere private and comfortable," she started, taking the two steps between him and letting her glamour completely drop, she was suddenly taller and had the most curvaceous, delicious body he had ever felt pressing up against him.

"You just want to kill me," Draco wrenched himself away from her, regretting it entirely too much, he was literally in pain from the lack of sudden contact with her. She grabbed his wrist attached to the hand that was running over his temple. Her touch felt like fire down his arm. He pulled completely away from her, rubbing frantically at his arm.

"Stay away from me," He growled.

"What do I have to do to convince you that I won't hurt you?" She cried, suddenly desperate, she felt the ecstasy and the pain from losing contact with him just the same.

"Look at you? Bleeding fucking…you're about to get married to that little imp in there-" He started, pointing past her to the house.

"He's nothing….nothing like you. You're a true elf, something that I thought I would never find. The only way my mother found my father was because she was exiled from the kingdom. Elves are perfect, they are perfect for each other," she pleaded, taking a step towards him but he shot her a warning look.

"You stay away from me," He growled at her one last time before disappearing. He could her parting scream at him.


	7. Love Life

Draco could not give in to such a weakness and suddenly the youngest to the Weasleys was a big weakness. He barely remembered her from school, something to do with a diary and the Basilisk but not much else. He was too busy with other things that year like tormenting Potter to really look past to the people cowering behind him. He paced the flat he had instantly bought in London, he had a feeling he was going to be here for a while. Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Draco?" Blaise called through the thick wood, Draco paled, he couldn't face his best friend right now. He was too distracted, the other would bound to notice that something was up.

"Give me a moment, I'll be right there," Draco called back, trying to not sound too bad. He desperately looked around before he spotted her. Ginny was standing in the corner next to his bedroom, smirking at him.

"Didn't think you'd get away from me that easily, did you?" She laughed softly, Draco shook his head a pleading look running through his eyes. She suddenly strode forward, pressing herself against him again.

"Together we could do anything, destroy even Voldemort if we wanted to. Nothing can touch us," she breathed, staring up into his ice blue eyes, he slowly let his arms wrap around her. She fit perfectly against him, her soft auburn hair brushing exquisitely against his neck as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Mate?" Blaise called again, Draco suddenly didn't care anymore. He didn't care if Blaise suddenly blasted the door down to find them wrapped up in each other. He closed his eyes, feeling the breeze rushing over them, he was keeping her snugly warm as they flew through the air, having disappeared from his flat. He slowly opened his eyes and felt at peace for the first time in probably his entire life. The night suddenly looked so beautiful, so sharp and crystal clear. It felt like eternity was yawning before him and for once it didn't scare him half to death. He held the delectable creature in his arms tighter and flew faster, feeling like there couldn't be anything more he could ever want.

Ginny was thinking about the same things. She felt content to just feel the muscled chest and arms wrapped around her so perfectly. She felt like she would die if he let go of her. She didn't want to ever let him leave again, she was somehow certain that no matter what she would do anything for him but it was all just a feeling. There was a part of her that remembered how horrible he was and all the things he had done. He was an assassin for the Death Eaters. Not fully apart of Voldemort's circle because he hadn't received the Dark Mark. She had to ask him about that sometime, how he had somehow avoided that one.

"I feel perfect," she breathed but it was like she was speaking directly into Draco's ear.

"I'm going to have to agree with you," Draco murmured, she smiled against him, her eyes still closed. It was like if she opened them, everything would fade and she'd wake up in her bed, alone again.

"Is this a dream?" She asked.

"I don't know, it's all too perfect to be true," Draco replied, looking down on her, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up into his.

"I never saw you like this," she murmured. She had always had a crush on the Slytherin in school. He was drop dead gorgeous of course, everyone was trying to crawl down his pants but now that she was so close to him and he was fully into his powers…he was so much more.

"Well you've definitely changed," he teased, she smiled lazily up at him.

"I never want to wake up," she murmured, snuggling up to him again, they were heading towards a place they both knew so well, Hogwarts. And he knew exactly where to go to.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and groaned, slowly sitting up. It was all a bloody dream, a by product of her dreams, of her realization that soon she'll need to desperately mate with someone for the rest of eternity. Her mother told her that she would know the second she saw the person but no one had made her feel the way that dream felt. She rubbed at her eyes and slowly blinked around the room. Then it registered in her mind, she wasn't at Grimwauld Place. In fact she was in a place she knew, she spun around can came face to face with a spread out Draco Malfoy who was not yet awake. She wanted to yelp in utter surprise but didn't dare because she was getting too much pleasure out of watching such a beauty sleep so contentedly.

She then looked down on her self, checking herself over physically and then searching her memories. No…they had dropped to the four poster bed like two stones and fell asleep instantly. She hadn't had that wonderful of a night sleep since she was 12 and had come back from Hogwarts and back into her own safe bed. She slowly snuggled back down and wrapped an arm around Draco. He instantly turned and wrapped his own arms around her, she felt so good that she didn't even want to breathe for fear of Draco waking up and coming to his senses, instantly screaming at her for seducing him. To think such a beautiful creature could be seduced but she wasn't no plain Jane, she was on the same level as him and for once she had found someone on the same level as herself. She wished the world away, all of it because she didn't want it to catch her, she wanted this moment to last forever in this sense of freedom.

"Good morning beautiful," Draco murmured, looking down on her with a smile, she breathed in and looked back up.

"Morning, sleep well?" She asked.

"Better than well, I haven't felt this peaceful before," Draco replied, she smirked.

"What happens now?" She asked.

"I don't really know, this all seems so jumbled up. I don't understand any of it, do you?" Draco asked, she shrugged, sitting up and swinging her legs over to sit on the edge.

"My mother once told me that an elf knew the second they saw their eternal mate…its kind of the norm for the magical species. Since they are more reliant on the magic, they can use it even to find the perfect soul that fits with their own," she explained slowly.

"No…I think you have the wrong idea…Ginny, I'm not anyone's mate, especially yours. I'm an assassin for the evil side. What would your parents say if you brought me home and announced, 'hey mom, dad, come meet my new boyfriend Draco bloody Malfoy.' I'd bet they'd be thrilled, rampaging around the house wondering if a spell's been caste on you by the Dark Lord," Draco ranted, she shook her head, looking down on her hands.

"My parents are dead…they died when they took Ron," Ginny explained, Draco snapped his mouth shut with audible click.

"I didn't know…I'm…sorry," Draco murmured, running his fingertips down her back lightly, she looked over at him with tears in her eyes.

"I just want to know there's more of us out there, more people who aren't bent on human affairs. I can't do this anymore, I just don't care," she said with more conviction than she had intended but she found she really didn't at all care about any of it. Draco tilted his head slightly, staring at her then he looked towards the window.

"You know…I think you're right. What's the point in this war anyway? It's a silly battle between a half snake and a little boy who never grew up. I don't know what to say," Draco mused, she jumped around to fully face him.

"Let's get away from here, go to the elvenlands far away from here where we could live forever among beauty and freedom," she was grinning.

"Now that's a silly dream," Draco pointed out, she frowned darkly.

"My mother told me it's one of the most wondrous places in the entire universe," she growled.

"Then why did she get exiled? There's rules even there…besides who knows if they could even accept us, we're half-breeds, nothing like them," Draco explained his thoughts, she sighed.

"I don't want to deal with the war and all the crap of fighting for your life all the time when there really is no point. All my friends have changed, they've come into their inheritance and I don't even know who they are anymore. Hermione is so bent on showing everyone that she isn't evil that she ends up losing her temper and something bad happens. Oliver…he's so distant. Cho is too stuck up so she's never really made friends with me and all my brothers are gone," she explained.

"But what about Harry Potter?" Draco asked.

"He's Harry Potter…he'll never live up to his image. He's only a Seelie Sidhe, his mother was full blooded and had come to get lessons from Hogwarts where she fell in love with his father…Harry Potter is constantly overworking himself because he blames himself for everything. There's not a moment that goes by where he's not ranting about some plan to exterminate all of the Death Eaters and Voldemort. He puts everything else before himself yet somehow he dreams about this perfect future with me all the time like that's the only thing that's going to save him and he doesn't even know truly what I am," she growled.

"First we've got to take care of a few things and then we can figure out your love life okay?" Draco asked, giving her an encouraging smile which she slowly returned.

"What are we going to do?" She asked finally.

"We are going to go to Voldemort's next Death Eater Ball," Draco announced, the blood drained from Ginny's face.

"Why?" She whispered.

"We're going to show him exactly what we are. We're going to end this and we're going to get all of your brothers to help us. We are half-elves, I think we can take a bunch of wizards and a freak on," Draco smirked at her, she couldn't help the smile slowly crawling over her face.

"I don't know but anything is worth a shot," she finally said, trying to not put her hopes into such a simple but complicated plan.

"The more simple a plan is, the more likely it's going to work, less chances of things to go wrong," Draco explained and got up, she finally accepted his hand and followed him out.

TBC


End file.
